


Жанр фантастика (но лучше, конечно, порно)

by allla5960



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, fem!Noah Foster
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Фостер рваная стрижка до плеч; у Фостер безвкусные, гиковские шмотки с комиксными принтами и мужскими фасонами. И это уже причина для того, чтобы Брук обратила на нее внимание. Чисто «на посмеяться», конечно, не больше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жанр фантастика (но лучше, конечно, порно)

**Author's Note:**

> Брук-центрик, фемслэш, гендер свап, АУ, где от Крика осталось почти все, кроме маньяка, ООС — не ООС. 
> 
> Я не пишу по подобным сериалам, потому что в этом моя проблема — я выпихнула ужасы из сериала про ужасы.   
> И я не хотела писать по этому пейрингу, тут был драббл по тамблеровскому промту на триста слов.

— У Одри... — начинает Эмма, и Брук отмахивается тут же, без мысли о том, чтобы выслушать; Брук красит губы, ей плевать на Одри:

— Бла-бла-бла. К черту эту девицу с ее камерой и гейством. 

И, конечно, в эту секунду из туалетной кабинки выходит Ноа, — Брук не то чтобы знает Ноа, но в курсе, как выглядит одноклассница, хотя уверена, что обошлась бы без такого счастья. Эмма картинно прикрывает рот, как делает это всегда, и кажется, сейчас начнет извиняться, но Брук изгибает уголки липких губ и говорит, глядя прямиком на Фостер. 

— И с ее подружкой-гиком. 

Фостер отвечает ей улыбочкой и приподнятой бровью и спокойно моет руки, не обращая внимания на щенячий взгляд Эммы.

~

У Фостер рваная стрижка до плеч; у Фостер безвкусные, гиковские шмотки с комиксными принтами и мужскими фасонами. И это уже причина для того, чтобы Брук обратила на нее внимание. Чисто «на посмеяться», конечно, не больше. 

Одри показывает ей фак, когда они проходят мимо, а Ноа тащит Дженсен за рукав подальше.

~

Маддокс смотрит на девчонку в блузке, застегнутой на все пуговицы, с недоумением. У той в волосах тонкий пластиковый ободок, а в руках — проспекты, проповедующие моногамию, скромность и остальные, посланные Брук нахер вещи. Такие, по определению, к Брук Маддокс не подходят — дохнут от ауры безбожницы, не доходя двадцати метров.

— Только Господь решает отправить тебя в рай или ад, — говорит девчонка и смотрит по-детски осуждающе. 

Брук открывает рот, чтобы ответить, отозваться в стиле богатой, развязной сучки с десятком кредиток в кошельке, и не успевает. Мимо проходит Ноа Фостер, изгибая бровь, выплевывает остроту и подбрасывает на плечах рюкзак. 

— Миленько, должно быть, молиться на дежурного по эсклатору, — ухмыляется Фостер и бросает понимающий взгляд на Брук. 

И Брук Маддокс закусывает губу, что в общем-то не мешает разглядеть Ноа ее ответную ухмылку.

~

У Эммы, кажется, есть где-то бочонок с виной, откуда она каждое утро черпает себе по кувшину, чтобы хлебать вместо пива и виски на вечеринках. 

Эмма зовет к ней в дом, в ее крутой, обалденно шикарный дом, Одри, и та, разумеется, тащит Ноа. Впрочем, Брук достаточно пьяна, чтобы эти двое показались ей интересным социальным экспериментом. 

У Одри роль независимой лесбиянки выходит лучше, чем у Ноа — та кажется смешной и нелепой, наверное, потому что не совсем независимая лесбиянка.

Эмма почти сразу утаскивает Одри, они о чем-то болтают у бассейна, и, глядя, как Эмма закрывает лицо от камеры Одри, у Брук всплывает мутная мысль, что между ними что-то не дружеское. 

Хотя они с Эммой подруги, и Брук, пусть и нетрезво, но думает, что будет не против, если с Одри Эмма перестанет выглядеть побитым щенком и истекать виной.

~

Ноа же надирается за пятнадцать минут в соседней комнате, где компания избрала Фостер главным развлечением вечера. Ее уносит с трех банок пива и подбадривающих взглядов местного придурка Фитцджеральда. 

— Джейк, отвали от нее, — зачем-то говорит Брук и падает на диван рядом со спящей Фостер. 

Она почти машинально хлопает ту по тощей заднице, которую Ноа во сне далеко отставила. Джинсы сползают ниже, оголяя спину и демонстрируя часть бэтменовской летучей мыши на ее трусах — на это хватает даже познаний Брук; (но, если честно, Брук ненавидит комиксы). 

Из той комнаты все уходят — зрелища закончились; подпитая хозяйка и свернувшаяся клубком фрик — не то, чего ищут семнадцатилетние подростки. 

Брук не засыпает рядом с ней, продолжает держать руку на ее заднице, изредка постукивая ноготками, и размышляет о мистере Брэнсоне, который, кажется, тот ещё мудак. 

Через полчаса за Ноа приходит злая Одри, — скорее даже рассерженная, — и смотрит на Брук, как на насекомое, выдергивая Фостер у нее из под руки. Маддокс не противится, но разочаровывается, потому что ставила, что Эмма прибежит следом. Назавтра выяснится, что она целовалась с сыном шерифа у нее в зимнем саду, но сегодня Брук просто переживает проигрыш пари самой себе и как—то зло думает, что ее подушки отвратительно твердые по сравнению с задницей Фостер.

~

Брук, честно говоря, готова уже послать Сета за такие выходки. 

— Брук и Ноа, жанр фантастика, — обыденным тоном говорит Брэнсон, сидя на своем столе, и разглядывая классный журнал, в который, наверняка, вложена ее фотка в чулочках. 

Брук почти готова показать фак, только пока определяется Фостер или Брэнсону, ей на стол падает бумажка. 

_«Сегодня в шесть у тебя. Пофиг мне на твои spa-салоны.»_

Брук передумывает слать нахер, решая, что Ноа права — можно вытрахать из Сета это мудачество в отеле при SPA-салоне ее матери. Маддокс оборачивается и посылает ей самую обворожительную улыбку, на которую только способна.

~

— Мы договорились вчера на шесть, Брук! — подлетает к ней Ноа, и она слишком близко, упирается своей папкой ей в грудь. 

Фостер оказывается ниже сантиметров на пять, но этого хватает Маддокс, чтобы смотреть свысока. Рваное каре Ноа с этого ракурса кажется даже неплохим, но Брук, откровенно говоря, плевать. 

— Не знаю, с кем ты там договаривалась. У меня вчера было свидание в шесть, — отвечает Брук и в ее голосе презрения хватило бы а автобус людей. Брук отворачивается к шкафчику и вытирает указательным пальцем нижнюю губу, глядя в зеркальце на дверце, — поцелуи во время учебного дня наносят непоправимый ущерб мейкапу. 

Ноа обходит ее, встает на цыпочки и двигается к ней ближе, обдавая горячим дыханием ухо. 

— Если Брэнсон поставит зачет не только своей шлюшке, но и той, кто с ней в паре, то я с радостью отчалю к людям, умнее хлебницы, — шепчет Ноа, и ее глаза дерзко блестят.

Брук поворачивается к ней медленно, и, если следовать киношному жанру, то ей стоило бы влепить Ноа пощечину. Но это Брук Маддокс, она ухмыляется, и говорит, что ждет Фостер сегодня в восемь. 

— И закрой ротик насчет Сета, — сжав челюсти, добавляет она. 

Ноа Фостер закатывает глаза, и Брук впервые не знает, что это означает.

~

К восьми в желудке Брук плещется полбутылки красного сухого, и отсутствие обеда и ужина, наверное, сказывается, потому что пусть тренированность печени и не дает опьянеть полностью, но Брук определено слишком весело для этого вечера. 

— Я чуть не закаменела, пока ты открываешь, — язвительно произносит Ноа вместо приветствия, и Брук замечает, как та прячет ладошки в рукавах ветровки. 

— Это большой дом, по нему долго идти, — в тон ей отвечает она, с долей высокомерности и нездорового самолюбования. 

Ноа окидывает ее взглядом, выражающим целую палитру чувств, и проходит в дом.

~

Они садятся в той же комнате, в которой однажды уснула Фостер, и, пока она рассказывает что-то о типичных завязках фантастических фильмов, Брук до одури скучно. 

Брук разглядывает увлеченную Ноа; она пялится на раскрасневшиеся щеки, тонкие, обкусанные губы, колени, обтянутые теми же джинсами. 

— А трусы на тебе те же? — интересуется Брук с кривой улыбкой — она уже не в силах ухмыляться по-настоящему. 

— Что? — спрашивает Ноа и чуть наклоняется к ней. 

А Брук проявляет ловкость, тоже наклоняется ближе и дергает за шлевки. Фостер, конечно, не визжит по-девчачьи, как сделала бы, например, Эмма; Фостер шипит, впивается ногтями в руку и спрашивает, какого хера она творит. 

— Показываю тебе настоящий жанр фантастики, — чуть заплетающимся языком произносит Брук и берет лицо Ноа в свои руки. 

Знаете, это действительно жанр фантастики — популярная девушка целует даже не ботаника, — ботанку.

~

Брук целуется медленно, потрясающе чувственно, и Ноа плывет. 

Брук как-то об этом не задумывалась, да и сейчас не думает, откровенно говоря, но знает — первый поцелуй Фостер достался ей. Свой она подарила Джейку где-то в шестом классе, в пору экспериментов, с дрожью в коленях, и ей смешно, что у Ноа эта пора настала только сейчас. 

Что странно, Ноа ни капли не сопротивляется, ее, вероятно, ведет от первого в жизни интимного контакта, пусть даже и с девушкой. Фостер позволяет вести, а Брук следит за собой с интересом — и как далеко ты зайдешь на этот раз, Маддокс? 

Брук доходит до конца, до победного визга с губ Фостер. Засовывает руку в трусы Ноа — уже другие, с эмблемой супермена, — недолго трет клитор пальцами, а потом всовывает сразу три ей в промежность и грубо, рвано толкается. У нее ногти на полсантиметра, и стенки вагины у Фостер теперь, вероятно, расцарапаны вхлам, но Брук, конечно, это мало заботит. 

У Маддокс на пальцах и ногтях девственная кровь, а Ноа смотрит на нее с гримасой боли на лице, хотя это больше походит на обиженного ребенка. 

— Кончать начнешь раза с третьего, если повезет, — довольно хмыкает Брук и встает с дивана — бутылка осталась в гостиной, а алкоголя уже стало как-то мало для Фостер.


End file.
